Sensitive information, such as name, social security number, address, credit card information, marital status, gender, number of children, medical information, etc. for a particular user is currently spread across hundreds of systems on the Internet. Some of this information, such as social security number, tends to be relatively stable in nature. However, some of this information, such as address, may be routinely changed. Currently, the process of changing such information requires notifying each of the potentially hundreds of systems that contain such information about the change. For example, a particular user may have multiple online banking profiles, brokerage accounts, stores in which he or she has ordered in the past, patient profiles (from multiple medical professionals), and so on. In addition to it being beneficial to the user for each of these third parties to have updated sensitive information (e.g., the next time the user shops from a particular store his or her new address will be on file), it is also beneficial to the third parties themselves (e.g., updated addresses to which to send catalogs to entice further sales). The same could apply to the sensitive information of a business. Furthermore, users often feel out of control over their sensitive data because it gets spread out over the Internet.